As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional third-axis input device for mouse generally comprises a supporting plate 202 upon the base 201 of the mouse 20, a shaft 205 for supporting the roller 203 and the encode wheel 204 and arranged on the supporting plate 202. The roller 203 is such arranged the the top end thereof emerge from the top surface of the mouse 20. Moreover, an IR (infrared) module 206 is arranged beside the encode wheel 204. The user rotates the roller 203 to drive the encode wheel 204 and generates modulation signal, the IR module 206 transmits the module signal to realize the third-axis input function.
However, in above-mentioned third-axis input device, the roller 203 and the encode wheel 204 are separate components axially arranged on the shaft 205 such that separate molding dies are required for the roller 203, the encode wheel 204 and the shaft 205. The cost is increased and the assembling become complicated. Moreover, the roller 203 is rotated continuously and smoothly without stop point, such that it is hard for user to feel the moving location of the cursor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved third-axis input device. To achieve the object, the inventive third-axis input device is integrally formed and arranged between two racks on the mouse base, which have a predetermined distance therebetween. The third-axis input device comprises a roller, two shafts each extending from lateral side of the roller and arranged on the rack, an encode wheel formed integrally on the first shaft and placed within an IR module of the mouse, the second shaft is corresponding to a micro switch. An abutting wheel is formed integrally with the first shaft and has a plurality of dents and bumps on the rim thereof and having a predetermined separation. A supporting member with elastic displacement is arranged on the base and corresponding to the abutting wheel. The abutting wheel is pushed by the supporting member when the user rotates the roller. The user can feel the lifting movement of the roller and has better feeling for coordinate movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved third-axis input device, wherein the roller, encode wheel and abutting wheel of the inventive device are integrally formed, thus save cost and simplifies the assembling.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: